Nouvelle vague de la musique
by Huni 345
Summary: The year is 2500, and the universe is finally at peace. Our hero Tamaki, is about to find out that music is more then a way to escape the pain. Sorry for the bad summery, I think you all will like it. Its action, Sci-Fi, and a little romance all in one.


Nouvelle vague de la musique

The air was crispy with the smell of Neo New York's, Bulb port. The smells of fish, Cleaner detergents, and the men and women who helped with the hover boats, gave the port a feeling of warmth and friendliness. But behind all of the happiness of the port, stood one kid definitely out of place. In contrast to the muscular and loud people in the port, this boy was tall, scrawny, pretty, and elegant. His blond hair was combed almost to perfection, in a short, neat, French braid. His clothes spoke volumes of darkness and despair, with punk colors flashing everywhere. But this kid, who had the elegance of a prince, and the clothing of hobo, stared in perpetual horror at the site that was approaching the bulb. On his only day of, in the entire year, a giant blob of darkness approaching. Oh shit, couldn't they let me take one frickin day off thought the boy? And with grace unbeknown to any of the century, he quickly jumped off the scafle holding and fell  
over 5000 feet to his doom. Well, at least that's what everyone else thought.  
As the blond haired boy fell to the ocean, he took out of his pocket his silver maypop. Glistening like a thousand suns, it instantly turned into a flat cd that glued itself to his leg. "I'm Bouncing off the Walls Again" started blasting in his head, and his body started to glow. His black punk shirt instantly turned into a white button down collar with a black formal tie. And his ripped grey jeans turned into simple black pants. Lightly like a feather, the boy was able to stop falling and almost bounce of the ocean. After jumping he had about ten seconds to choose a landing point. After a quick 3 second debate in his mind, he chose a very small fisher hub in the heart of the port. Landing in a twirl like fashion, the boy instantly jumped of the hub and onto the buildings that stood next to it. Jump after jump the boy gained continuous height until he was sure that he could jump off the building, across the bulb. And too the buildings thatpopulated the city beyond. He would have taken one more jump up if it had not been for the sounds he heard behind him. Without even thinking, the boy leaped off the roof, landed on a radio tower, and jumped to the tall skyscrapers that lay in front of him.  
Gliding like a bird across the air, the boy was easily able to reach the skyscraper in one jump. The minuet he landed on the flat white tile surface, he jumped to building to his left. After landing on that, the process continued. He was sure by now that the mini blobs were definitely behind him. The sounds they admitted were both captivating and horrifying. It was like a lullaby, sweet and soothing, that would lure anyone to sleep. But at the same time the singer, was to hi pitched, and made the song sound eerie and sad. Quickly jumping to the nearest building, the boy with extreme speed ran up its walls till he got to the roof. At that exact time the song instantly ended. Changing the boy back to the way he was previously. Damn he thought bitterly, I needed an extra minuet to deal with the stupid creatures. Oh well, I guess I'll have to hope for a good song. Right as the pure black blobs showed there ugly forms above the roof, the song "All Again for  
You" started slowly in his head. His dark punk shirt turned a few colors lighter, lost its skulls, and his hair instantly turned into a crazy brown spiky mess.  
With quick grace he slowly snapped his fingers, letting hundreds of pointy needles appear out of know where. "Ready, oh right I forgot you don't know how to speak." With that he let them go. Hundreds of needles, all pointy and painful, went right into the heart of blobs injecting 100% heroine into their systems. (Now as you know 100% heroine is very lethal. So no need to explain what happens.) Oh yeah, were in business he thought jumping of the building. A giant needle 5 times the size of the boy appeared under his feet.  
As the needle slowly approached the giant blob, Tamaki's thoughts started to wonder. How in the world how had he gotten himself in this crazy mess. How had he gone from being a ladies' man, to a protector off the innocent and weak? Tamki thought long and hard, for a few minutes, before it came to him. Maybe if he hadn't helped that weird girl, maybe if he hadn't fallen in love with her and if he had not then maybe he would still be normal. Well as normal as he ever got. Tamki remember the events like it were yesterday.  
The sun had been exceptionaly right and as such the blond had to stay in. He burned worse than an albino on a beach, with no sun block. The day had begun just like any other. First Tamaki's robot nanny would wake him up and give him his breakfast. After enjoying the great pancakes that only a human could make, he got up and went to his closet. Well actually his closet is a dark room that once he entered glow up like a bulb. The room was completely empty except for the neon bulb that hung above the glistening blue orb. Tamki approached the tech with no fear and put his hand right on it. Instantly hundreds of cards started to float around the orb. These mini electronic cards were in fact all the clothing that was in his closet. There was over a 500,000 cards so what does that say. "Good morning master Tamki. What would you like to wear today" said the robot in a very feminine voice  
"Well I was thinking something sexy, and cool." Said Tamaki he always had to give his dresser challenges  
"My data banks tell me we have many sexy items, but what type of sexy"  
"I was thinking something around the lines of letting all the ladies see my muscles" Sadly though Tamaki had very little muscles. He was just skin and bones "What muscles master Tamaki" said the robot smugly  
"Very funny box, now please pick out something."  
" I do apologize master Tamaki I just thought I would point it out that you have no muscles"  
"Garr" grumbled Tamaki  
"Alright after analyzing request we have five ensembles to choose from." Said the computer to politely  
"About time, mind showing me my choices madam"  
"Sure master" if computers could blush, then this computer would be blushing like a crazy fan girl, who finally got her dream of meting Robert Pattinson. Slowly all the cards started to vanish until 5 remained. The 5 went to the right and went life size so he could see the images. The first one was showing Tamaki in a tight leather jacket, no shirt, and tight black pants. Tamki instantly rejected the idea. That was too gay, even for him. The next one was a school boy uniform with short shorts, and a very tight white shirt with a matching jacket and bowtie. "I'm 16, not 6." Shouted Tamki  
"Quite sorry master ill have to get rid of 2 options then." Box said curtly  
After the three vanished all that remained were two very awesome choices. One was a very tight red shirt, with Tamaki's favorite band, NeoMonkys, plastered on it. Plus the jeans looked snug with an awesome black belt. The other was a tight white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. The pants were washed out grey with a chain attached. He chose the second option. After he touched the card it instantly shattered into a thousand pieces leaving in its wake a manikin with the clothes. Changing quickly Tamki bound out of his closet, across his neo white room, and to the halls that waited. Tamki though didn't understand how bad today would be.

Sorry for the short chapter, I promise it will get better. Oh and for anyone who wants to know the couple in the story, its whatever you guys decide. Because right now i'm drawing up blank.


End file.
